1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housing assemblies and, particularly to a housing assembly used for protecting an interface of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information technology, portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, mp3 players, video cameras, mobile phones and personal digital assistants, are now in widespread use. Various kinds of connectors are necessarily required in the portable electronic device for, at least but not least, transmitting information to another portable electronic device, facilitating charging the portable electronic device from a power supply.
In some electronic devices, the connector is plugged into a housing in the electronic devices. One end of the connector has an outer electronic interface provided therein. The housing of the electronic device has an connecting interface defined in one sidewall thereof. An inner electronic interface is provided in the housing adjacent to the connecting interface. When the connector is in use, the end having the outer electronic interface is inserted into the connecting interface of the housing of the electronic device, thereby engaging the outer electronic interface with the inner electronic interface. This engagement enables the data or electric current to be transmitted between varying electronic devices. However, when no connector is connected to the electronic device, the inner electronic interface of the electronic device is liable to become contaminated by, e.g., dust entering through the interface, thus may affect the performance of the electronic device.
Therefore, a new housing assembly used for a portable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.